1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to protection systems and more specifically to current limiting systems responsive to both Symmetrical and Asymmetrical currents.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A typical prior art system for rapidly responding to Symmetrical and Asymmetrical currents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,854, issued to Herbert M. Pflanz and assigned to the same assignee as current application. In the Pflanz application, the integral of Current was compared to known signals indicating whether or not the current was symmetrical or asymmetrical and different trigger points utilized depending on whether the current was symmetrical or asymmetrical.